Code Lyoko: Sissi
by TheLoveOfAnime
Summary: Sissi gets her memories back when she was with the Lyoko Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day for Sissi. She had gotten ready for yet another day for school as she got up and headed out her room. She had been getting weird dreams where she was in an old factory and had been with Odd and the others. She didn't like to have those dreams, but she felt like it was real and not really a dream. She thought some of her memories were erased and had started to come back to her a while back.

* * *

A few days later, Sissi was outside all by herself, her so called friends had important things to attend than be with her outside. Sissi was tired of them abandoning her here and there, but what can she do? She didn't want to get rid of them, at least not for now, she though. Sissi would spot Odd and Ulrich go to the forest and this made her wonder where they were going.

Sissi would then follow them to the forest and down the manhole where the sewers where at. She tied following them though it with her ignoring the smell of the sewers as she managed to follow them to a another manhole where they climbed up and covered it. Sissi would then climb it as well and opened the heavy cover with all her strength, which she manages to do.

She saw the boys get into an old looking factory as she followed them a minute later to not be seen by them, but once she got on the rope and swung down to ground level, a pole was thrown right to her as Odd pushed her out of the way and took the blunt damage of the pole. "Odd!" She'd claim as she went to him as a robot made by XANA was coming closer to them. Right at the moment, a bright light came as it surrounded them, taking them into the past.

* * *

It was the same day as Sissi got up from her bed as she rubbed her head. She remembered what happened to her and Odd as she checked the date. She saw that it was the same day. The day restarted or something, she thought to her self as she got up and headed out the door in her pajamas to see Odd passing her and walking down the hallway.

Odd is okay, she fought to herself as she shook her head. She was glad, in a way. she wondered what happened before and finally thought that the dreams and what happened to her and Odd was connected as she headed back into her room and closing the door. Odd must of known of what she did since she thought Odd could remember it as well.

* * *

Later that day, she decided to hide what she knew as she continued to deal with her classes. She barely payed attention in most of her classes and what little friends she has. She had been in her thoughts for hours as she replayed the memories about being with Jeremy and the others prior to her memories being temporarily erased until now. She agreed that she would go to Odd's room and hoped that Odd would be the only one in his room at the time, since Odd was sharing it with his friend.

 **A/N: I decided to end it here since I'll continue this in chapter 2. Someone requested this and I had to delay this chapter since I had a headache for two days and finally remembered to post what I had typed up before since I wanted to post this now than never. This will be a few chapters to it since I want Garage Kid's to have lots of chapters since I started that one long ago and I don't want it to end.**

 **P.S. So I got bored and check on Wiki about the school where the main characters and found out they have 6 days of school and have to have permission to get off school grounds. Good thing to know, but I'll have them go to school 5 times a week and without permission since that is how everyone does it, lol. But, you know, whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was possibly around right that night when Sissi was at Odd's dorm room. She decided to go later that night rather than do it early in the day. She was afraid, of course, of how he'd react or what he'll say. She knocked on Odd's room as someone, namely Ulrich, opened the door as he looked at her up and down.

"What brings you here, Sissi?" Ulrich mentioned as he sighed, expecting her to try flirting with him or give him a kiss on the cheek, you know, the usual to get his attention and to get his love, he thought to himself. "I'm here to see Odd." She said as she rolled her eyes at him, sighing deeply as she went inside the room, pushing him aside lightly.

"Can you go for now, Ulrich? I wish to speak to Odd alone. Thank you very much." This was new to Sissi, Ulrich had thought to himself before shaking his head and leaving without saying another word. He knew she would bother him until he really did what she said this time.

"Odd. I know what all about the factory now. Or at least I gained my memories about them recently. And you was nearly killed before a big flash of light came!" Sissi would claim as she raised her arms up as she said that last sentence. "I know that you know now." Odd said as he crossed his arms. "Jeremy should know about this. I wonder or really Jeremy would want to wonder why and how you got them back."

Odd said as he took his eyes off of her as he went to his cell phone to call Jeremy. Sissi walked foreword and took it from him as he had just gotten the cell phone from the desk. "Hey, that's mine!" Odd yelled as he tried to take it from her but Sissi kept it from his reach. "You nearly died when I saw you in the factory." Sissi said as she looked at him. "I nearly died a few times and still live because of Jeremie's return to the present program."

Odd said as he finally took the cell phone from her and called for Jeremy. "You what?! Oh my, oh my.." Sissi said as she paced around the room as she covered her face with her hands. "Nearly died? Jeez, Odd, really?" Sissi said just as she looked him once more. At that moment, the door opened as Jeremy entered the room. "I'm here. Ulrich brought me just as Odd called me." Jeremy said as he looked at Odd first, than at Sissi. "What's wrong, Odd?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Odd.

"She knows about the factory now. It seems like her memories were recovered somehow. That's why I needed to tell you about." Jeremy nodded at Odd and then at Sissi, raising his eyebrows. "Sissi remembers of us? Jeez. I don't know what we'll do now. This could happen again even if we erase the same memories again." Jeremy said to them. "I can keep this a secret guys! Really, I mean it." Sissi mentioned as she huffed a bit. "Yeah, the last time you said that, you got the adults involved." Odd mentioned at her in a harsh tone.

"I can and I will promise you that I can keep it to myself. If I can't do it, you can erase my memories and hope it works permanently." Sissi mentioned as she looked at both at them. "Well, I'll begin on getting the program ready if she breaks the promise." Jeremy muttered to Odd. Jeremy doubted what Sissi just said. Will she mean what she said? Jeremy thought to himself as he left the room. "Now, get out of my room, Sissi." Ulrich said as he came into the room and waved his arm out of his and Odd's room, signaling her to get of their room.

"Fine, then!" Sissi said as she stormed out the room as she huffed and puffed. She really meant it as she went to her room. Once she was at her room, she closed the door and jumped on her bed.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy it and send in a review so I can improve guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Sissi went to her room as she sighed to herself. She decided to change and be a nice girl to the group. She promised herself that she would do this as went onto her bed. She wondered why she had gotten her memories back and was hoping that Jeremy would find out the reason. Why did she have to get the memories back now and not before? She must of been lucky to get them back somewhat. She was glad, in a sense.

The next morning came as Sissi was asleep. A alarm started as she slammed her hand on it. She gotten up as she rubbed her eyes. After what happened last night, she was glad Odd and his friends decided to give at least one chance. She gotten dressed in different clothes as she went out the room. She checked her cell phone as it read that it was shortly after eight.

Sissi made herself a promise to help out the Lyoko Warriors and not betray their trust this time. She regretted having told adults once before and nearly gotten them taken away or whatever. She will make it up this time as she was passing down the school halls. She was nearly last just at the bell rang.

She got to the classrooms and decided that she would go visit them later. As the day progressed slowly, she hated having to wait to talk to the others since she didn't have any classes with them. As the last bell rang, she decided to get to their dorm rooms. She knocked on Odd's room and there was no answer. She knocked once more and then waited for an answer after she did. There was no answer again.

She deiced to get to Jeremie's room as she did the same thing to Odd's room, but with no answer once again. Yumi didn't have a dorm room, so she couldn't go visit her and ask her where the others are. Sissi wondered if the others told her yet? She wondered where they went to. Sissi thought about it for a few minutes, then thought something must of happened and went to the old factory.

Sissi still remembers that she can travel into the sewers and walk to the old factory. Odd and his friends must be there right now since that's the only place she thought they can be at. She went to the forest after leaving the school grounds. Her father didn't always ask what or where she goes since Sissi bosses him around and all. After getting into the sewers and walking though the it.

A while later, she gotten to the factory. She grabbed the rope and slide off it to the lower levels. She still remembered how Jeremy got to the computer room as she entered into the elevator. She pressed the buttons as she got to the computer room. Jeremy was in the computer room as the doors opened and she walked inside the place.

"Jeremy, why are you here?" She asked him as she walked to him. "How did you get in here, Sissi? It doesn't matter now. Odd and Ulrich are in the computer, fighting the enemy, as you might recall from your memories of it." Jeeremy said as he was all on the computer, not paying attention to her. She didn't mind it at all as she sat down on a wall, sighing to herself as she watched him, somewhat. The elevator door opened up as Ulrich came though it.

"Odd's all there with Aelita now. Yumi must still not be answering her phone." Jeremy said as he was watching the computer. Sissi got up and went to the elevator, hoping to wait for Odd in the scanner rooms. She got to the scanner rooms a few minutes later as she waited standing for Odd.

 **A/N: I'm thinking of having Sissi be a permeant Lyoko Warrior. And I might have her join Odd and his friends into Lyoko since it could be a great idea. And if so, how would she looks and her powers should be. So send in your reviews and I hope I did a good job at this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sissi was still waiting for Odd, worried about him in Lyoko. She thought it would better if she didn't enter Lyoko since she didn't want to got in danger in it or always wanted to be a cop, but never wanted to be in Lyoko. Minutes later, Odd and Aelita have came back into the scanners, having completed the mission of deactivating the tower.

"Odd, how was it?" She asked, since she had never really experienced it herself. "Fun, but annoying with all those Megatanks." He said as he went to the elevator with her and Aelita. "Jeez, is that true?" She said as she followed them. "Well, of course." Aelita said as she sighed. "I want to live a normal life, but it seems like I can't if they run amok if they're still active." Aelita said as Jeremy and Ulrich got into the elevator when it stopped at the supercomputer floor.

Once they got to the first floor, everyone headed up to go back to the school by sewers again. Back at the school dorms, Sissi was all alone in her room as she was reading her books. She was tired of reading as she threw it away. She wondered of what she would do about the two friends she always hanged out with before, Herb and Nicholas. Perhaps she would keep them for now, since she couldn't find a good reason to get rid of them.

Sissi then got up as she walked though the hallways of the dorms. She had to be careful, mind you, since Jim was wondering though the halls looking for anyone that planned to sneak out of there. She wondered how many jobs or things he has, but nows the time to not ask him this since she can be busted at any given moment. She managed to get into Aelita's room, where Aelita was found sleeping.

She looked at her before she looked through her stuff out of boredom and wonder. She wondered why she had a doll or whatever it is as she picked up Mr. Punk. possibly something to keep herself from being lonely. She then placed it back as she found a diary. she placed it in her shirt as she got out of the room. She walked though the halls as she made a turn. She then saw Jim walking though the halls. She turned around and took the long way back to her room. She managed to get to her room in time to read it.

She was lucky to not get busted by Jim or anyone else, like her father, whom worked at the school and all.

 **A/N** : **Yeah, I know it's been a few weeks since I posted any chapters. I got lazy and decided to play all my games. I lost my PS Vita and was stressed that someone stole it. To answer any questions about my Vita part, I never got my Vita back and had to buy a Vita slim. In the end, I won a little and lost a lot. At least I got a new Vita that works much more better and whatnot.**

 **Lol, what should the diary say? I'm bored and want to hear your suggestions, quick.**


	5. New Idea's wanted

Yooo. What's up? Sorry for not being here. I've been busy in high school and then college. So I thought it would be nice to start this story back up. Any ideas on how it should continue?


End file.
